Mate to the Dark Lord
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harry was abused and used by everyone, so he turned dark, he trained and now he's out for blood.His birthday came, and now he meets his mate. His mate just happen to hate him. Harry will try to harden his heart but can he. Together, they can rule the world but separate they will die. Is the light screwed or are they screwed? Summery sucks. Rater M Slush.
1. Chapter 1

Hey okay first off, I really don't know what to do with the teacher story so if someone could inbox me to see if they will help me with it… OH and second this is a new story, and tried if you don't like gays or m/m etc. Then get out of this story please.

J.K. Rowling owns all characters

WARNING: **Dark evil strong and powerful Harry, creature Harry, submissive harry,slush, m/m, bashing to the light, Snape is not light and mention of abuse and rape. **

_Pairing: Harry and Tom Riddle/ Voldermort _

Chapter 1

"Hey Harry do you want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked me. I sneered silently in my head.

"No think I would rather read," I said lightly. Ron laughed and I saw him glance at Hermione with worry in his eyes. Hermione nodded.

"Harry I love the fact that you are reading and that you care about your studies, but go have fun. The book will be here when you get back," she said in her "motherly tone". I shook my head.

"No I want to read, now leave me along," I said but got up and left the room with Ron and Hermione looking at me like I grew a second head. I laughed to myself as I closed the door behind me. Oh how I hated those two…

~Page break~

"Hey Harry, where were you last night?" Ron asked as soon as he saw me. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. "What's wrong mate? I've never seen you like this," he said. I shrugged again, ignoring him. He put this hand on my shoulder and I snapped.

"Leave me along Weasley, and don't fucking touch me again or I will remove your arm from your body," I glared at him coldly. He laughed nervously, but backed up with his hands up in the air.

"Come on mate, that was not funny," he said. I took a step towards him, glaring coldly.

"I wasssn't trying to be funny Weasssly!" I hissed out when I was inches from his face. He started to shake a little and then that coward ran off. Haha his only smart move so far. I smirked and started too headed towards the train to take us home.

~page break~

"Boy over here!" I heard uncle Vernon yelled threw the crowed. I sigh and started my way towards him. Only three more weeks then I was free to move out. Only three more weeks and I will stop pretending to be someone I am not. Only three weeks till and I will be 17 and an adult wizard, able to do magic as I please. I smile at that as I reach my uncle. He glares at me and grabs my arm, then starts dragging me to the car. I saw some people give me worried looks but I glared at each one of them, I didn't need their worry or their pity. Not anymore at least.

~Page break~

"Boy make my breakfast!" I heard Vernon yell. I glared at the blank walls of my room as I slowly get up. Sharp pain runs through my back and I bite my lip to stop from screaming. I slowly make my way down stairs but when I do, a punch in the stomach made me fall down. I looked up to see my smiling uncle looking down at me. He reaches down and picks me up by my shirt. He pulls me close and whispers, "Don't forget that we are still playing the silent game." I glare at him but nod. I would never tell Aunt Petunia what her "perfect" husband does to me when she goes to sleep. When I enter the kitchen aunt Petunia is sitting there looking at her yellow fingernails. I gag, but go make food for them, before they get mad. Lucky this summer their son Dudley is away on a summer trip with his school, so he is not here to beat me up. Oh another bright side, tomorrow is my birthday, and I am out of here.

~page break~

54321. And the clock makes a small beeping sound. I smile happy birthday Harry, I whisper to myself. I slowly get out of bed and tip-toe down stairs to get my stuff out of the cupboard. When pain shoots through me. I start to shake, this was not supposed to happen! I should be out of here already. What was happening to me…?

~page break~

_Aww, what happen, I question myself. I look around and I am standing in a middle of a room. I look around and there he sits. My beautiful mate… Mine, I want him. I want to go to him, but I feel like I should wait for him to tell me to come forward. After a minute of waiting he finally does. I slowly make my way to him, and when I am next to him I drop to my knees and lay my head on the arm of his throne. _

"_What's going on?" he asks, sounding mad. I look up at his ruby red eyes. _

"_Mine," I whisper, he lifts his hand and caress my face. _

"_Who are you my little mate," he asks, surprising me. Did he understand? I shook my head to clear it and looked up at him. _

"_I'm yours," I say, and he pulls me up and places me up on his lap. _

"_I know, but what is your name. Where are you? Where can I find you" he asks. I look at him, his pale face blank but his eye's searching for answers. _

"_You will not want me, not when you find out who I am." I whisper, my voice sounding so broken and weak. He pulls me closer and runs one of his hands through my hair in a calming manner. _

"_You are mine, my mate. I will never let you go. I promise… Now answer my questions little one," he demanded. I look down at my hands, which were resting in my lap. I was surprised he didn't know who I was. Or what I looked like, but I have changed a great deal since we last met. My hair is to my shoulders, my figure has lost the baby fat, and I am taller. I got my eyes repaired so I didn't need my contacts anymore, and some of my features looked soft, not the akward nerdy boy I was before. _

"_My name is Harry Potter Tom, I am at my muggles house, and you can search through our link and find me…" I finally whisper out. He becomes ridge as I finish, and his grip tightens on me. I let out a cry of pain as his nails dig into my skin. He doesn't relax them, and I look at him. His eyes which had been gentle and confused, where now hard as he glared down at me. His face was as blank as a wall. And I was scared. _

"_Potter, you're my mate?" he asks and I nod. He glares at me. "Why me," he mumbles but loosens his arms around me. "Since I am your mate, and the dominate in this relationship, you will follow my rules, understand Potter?" he asks. I nod, I would follow anything he asks of me, if he means to keep me. I couldn't leave without him. "Okay, first you will call me master, second you will switch sides, and third you do any and everything I say without ANY questions. If you don't I will punish you. I do not love you, nor will I ever, but it seems I need you so when I come and get you, you will not argue and you do not have any demands." He finishes off. I stare at him, my heart broken, my soul screaming in pain, but I nod. _

"_Yes master," I say softly. I can feel my hands shaking. Why me, why doesn't anyone loves me for me? My so called friends only wanted me for the fame, Dumbledore only wanted me for my money and for me to kill Voldemort and everyone doesn't just want me. They don't want to love me, they don't care for me. Suddenly my heart started to hurt, it felt like it was breaking then rebuilding itself. _

"_I will come for you in the morning be ready," he said and lets me go. I feel numb but nod again._

"_Yes Master," I say. And the dream fades away._

"Freak get your lazy ass up! What did you do to yourself?" My uncle demanded. I looked at him, and glared. I felt hot boiling rage surface and the need for blood.

"Look you useless muggle, shut the fuck up. I didn't do anything to myself, and if you ever call me freak again I was eat your heart," I said coldly, smirking when he went pale and started to back up. I wanted to laugh, when I remembered _he _was coming. I got up, and went to the bathroom. I needed to shower and get this blood off me. Once I was in the room, I looked in the mirror and gasped. No wonder he didn't recognize me last night. My hair was now to my butt, I have female curves, not boobs mind you, but I had hips and my cheek bones were higher up. I looked like a freakan girl! I took off my shirt and groaned. The abs I worked so hard for just vanished. Now my stomach was smooth. I touched my hands to my skin, it was like fucking silk! I growled a little. I pulled my pants down and breathe a sigh of relief when I saw my man part, though my legs looked silky and smooth. I turned around and then I was it. The huge cuts on my back, and suddenly something started coming out of them. Then next thing I knew, two huge white freaken wings were on both sides of my arms. Then everything went blank…

~Page break~

"WAKE UP NOW!" I groaned quietly and slowly opened my eyes, red anger one's stared back.

"I thought I told you to be ready for me," he growled, and two pairs of fangs appeared. They were large and looked deadly. I shivered and opened my mouth to make an excuse, but none came.

"Yes Master," I whispered, looking down. He didn't respond and then I was being forced up. I started to shake, I had made him really made.

"I'm sorry Master," I said. He hissed and his nails dug into my skin.

"Silent Potter, I told you the rules, I told you to be ready and yet you disobey me," he said coldly. I shivered again, and my stomach felt queasy. Then I felt like I was being sucked into a tub, and once my feet touched the ground, my stomach emptied itself out on a pair of black new looking boots. I was dead and I didn't even have a chance to kill Ron and Hermione, fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it has been a while since I last updated on my stories. So I hope you enjoy this

J.K Rowling owns all characters!

WARNINGS IN CHAPTER 1 (DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!)

Chapter 2

"Potter… Did you just throw up on my _new _boots?" a very icy voice asked almost softly. I shivered but did not answer for I was trying to fight off the dizziness. "ANSWER ME POTTER!?"He all of the sudden yelled, scaring me.

"Yes Master," I whispered wondering why he had to ask. I mean he saw me puke of his boots…

"Oh Potter, what am I going to do with you?" he asked himself. I looked down, he was going to hurt me, and I just know it. "Potter look up," he commanded and I obeyed not wanting to get it worst then I already have it. His eyes were cold, and held so much anger and hate in them, that it made my very _soul _hurt. I wanted to cry and whimper. My mate hated me… He would never love a filthy creature like myself.

"POTTER!" a sudden yell got my attention. "You have disobeyed me for the last time! Follow me," he growled and I started to shake with fear. What was he going to do to me? As we made more turns, I felt more terrified then I had ever been. When we finally stopped, I felt like throwing up again. I watched as Voldemort did something to the door, and it slide open. He grabbed my arm, to keep me from running I guess, and pulled me inside. As soon as we were in the room, the door slammed shut, locking us.

"Now boy, take off your shirt and brace yourself against the wall," he commanded. I looked at him, and then looked around the room. Whips, knifes, paddles covered the walls. I swallowed hard and with shaky hands began to take off my shirt. I then made my way to the wall with noting on it and braced myself on it, just like Uncle had thought me before, when he was punishing me for doing something "freaky". I waited and waited but no pain came. My body unwillingly started to relax and suddenly a loud snap was heard though out the room. A second later, I felt the pain of it. I did not cry out, I learned early on that crying and begging would never help. For a second I imagined my uncle doing this to me, but Voldemort's magic cracked around me, letting me know who was behind me. With each hit, the pain increased, but it didn't hurt as badly as my soul. It felt like someone was setting me on fire, but I was alive and couldn't die from it.

"Please…" I finally begged. I didn't think for a second he would stop, but to my surprise he did. I started to slide down, but arms came around me.

"Shhh, it is over now Harry," a gentle voice said. The sting on my back somehow lessened and my eyes started for feel like 100lbs. I didn't know what was going through my mind, I mean my mate had whipped me and he is the darkest lord of all, and I closed my eyes and let darkness take me. Yep it was for sure, I had finally lost it.

~page break~

Oh what have I done… I promised myself that when I found my mate, they would be my world. I would finally get a chance of love and true power, not dark magic that replaces love. Albas was defiantly right about one thing, love is the greatest power. I bet he never thought that the one he trained to kill me would give me this power… Well maybe. I do not think that Harry would ever love me, not after I said those mean things to my little sub and hurt him. I really didn't mean it, I was just mad… Why did _he _have to be mine? Why did my greatest enemy have to be the one that I had to learn to love, who had to learn to love me in return. That is why I am/was so mad. He would never love me, but I am already starting to love him. I mean he's beautiful, kind, sexy as hell, and those eyes… How they looked at me in that dream. So much hope and love. How I wish that were true… He hates me, always have always been.

Sorry I know it was short I will post longer next time review please!


End file.
